User blog:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)/From the Administration: New Policy Changes
As of recently, active Administrators have been discussing a shift in Policy and we have decided with little current activity on the site that it would be too time consuming to even attempt to get a full community vote as we have recognized, with luck, we will have at most 10 votes total. Seeing as more waste of time, we are moving to implicate new policy changes. Most of these changes just change the way our current Policy is written so it makes more sense and takes less time to interpert. The only thing that is not being re-worded is the U1W. Another change we have made in Policy is to the IAP (Inactive Admin Policy) which we have renamed to the ISP (Inactive Staff Policy) so it will apply to Chat Moderators, Rollbacks, and not just Administrators. The changes will be displayed below along with the new, rewritten policy. An additional change in policy is the 100 edits restriction. This has been recognized as something that is hurting us to great extent at this time and we are currently suspending it for now. Chat Moderators are to not kick any user out with "insufficient edits". Anyone who is currently banned for "insufficient edits" may appeal to their ban reason by contacting an Administrator. If there are any other questions on Policy change, please (as always) contact an Administrator. New General Policy The following is expected to be read and known by all users. This is our Site Policy and action will be taken should these rules be broken and not followed. *Always edit in Good Faith. *Do not vandalize. Vandalism is a serious offense and is not tolerated. *Do not discuss hacking of any kind. This discomforts other users and should not be spoken of especially methods in which one can hack, in general, and not just the game. *Do not create sock puppets. This is not only against our rules, it is against Wikia ToU. *Do not impose religion or political beliefs. You may discuss and/or debate them civilly so long as others are comfortable with the debate. *Do not link inappropriate content. Anything that is not family friendly should not be linked to from the wiki. Linking anything of this sort will result in action taken against you. *Do not feed the trolls. The Administration will deal with these users that disturb the peace. Feeding trolls is an offense and action may be taken against you. The Administrators and/or Rollbacks will handle them as this is their job. *Do not upload pictures of yourself in real life. This is to protect the identity of the users. (exception: Profile pictures/Avatars CAN be yourself, as we have no control over such) *Do not attempt to provoke users into an argument or disturb the peace. *Do not make a category without permission from any admin. *People are to refrain from complaining over the most trivial things (i.e.: HE DIDN'T ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!). *All content added to the wiki must be original material. Plagiarism or copyrights material and images will not be tolerated and will be subject to immediate deletion. Drama Policy The Drama Policy is a set of rules in which were made revolving around Drama. Depending on the Pro-Drama Offense, serious action may be taken against you should the peace be disturbed. You are not to disturb the peace with drama at all. *Do not create blogs of which insult another user's actions, user's work, or anything of the sort. *Do not create blogs or riot about how unfairly you were banned from chat and/or the wiki. We ask you contact an Administrator if you believe you have been given an unfair ban. Making drama about a possible unfair ban may extend your ban length because of disturbing the peace. *Do not create blogs about fairly banned users. They were banned for a reason, do not argue with it. If you do so believe they were unfairly banned, then contact an Administrator. *Do not bring drama directly from the game onto the wiki; likewise, do not bring conflicts from other wikis onto our wiki. If there is drama on another wiki, it is not of the community's concern, the Administration's concern or anyone else's concern. *Do not argue with users fir any reason. You may debate with them on something, but it must be civil. Should it not be civil action will be taken against you and any others involved in the argument. *Do not create a sock-puppet to be unbanned. Not only are you breaking the "No Socks" Rule and Wikia ToU but you are also disturbing the peace by doing so. *Do not make blogs or anything of the sort of how another user broke the rules that did not have action taken against them. If they have gone unpunished, simply contact an Administrator. This can easily be done quickly and peacefully. *Don't make accusations unless you have concrete evidence. If arguments escalate, the comments will be disabled and the fight will be moved. Swearing Policy On our site, , we allow some swearing but restrict in how you may use it. *The following 7 words are allowed to be said: Damn, Hell, Crap, Ass, Arse, Bastard, and Wench. *The 7 words are not to be abused or used excessively. *The 7 words cannot be used as an insult towards other users. *Any swear word not listed is not allowed to be spoken. Doing so will result in action taken against you. *Should a page or story contain one or more of the 7 words, you are required to post the or Templates. Voting Policy *You must have at least 50 edits, and must have created one article in order to be eligible to vote on community appeals. These edits must be made on pages in the mainspace, comments will not be counted as pages. *All demotions and promotions (no matter to what privilege) require a approval by the administrative council and the community. *All Votes require the Support or Oppose side to have at least 2/3 Majority and the required amount of votes or days (whichever comes first) to be fulfilled. *When voting, add your name and your name only. Not your friend's name, not your brother's, just yours. *When voting, leave a reason you are voting. Please no invalid reasons such as, "my friend told me to", "I have my own reasons", "my reason is secret", etc., or the vote won't count. *When voting on bans, promotions, new ideas/rules or anything similar, please use the voting system of , or . You may still add polls to your pages but not for official votes for the wiki. *All promotions/demotions require to have a community vote. *Users cannot create community blogs, such as demotions, promotions, or rule requests. They will be deleted. Approved Rollbacks or Administrators write these. Instead, post on the Seven Seas Court. *You may not vote in any votes concerning your promotion, block, unblock, demotion, or anything of the sort. *Voting is a privilege, should you attempt to commit voting fraud by creating a sock-puppet, get 50 edits, and vote so the vote is in your favor you will lose this privilege and be banned for a specific amount of time. *When requesting the following guidelines have been set: 'Major Requesting'These are usually a Chat Moderator/Rollback, Admin, and Bureaucrat Request*Requires 3-5 day lengthMust have 20 votes to win or reject 'Minor Requesting'These are usually a Chat Moderator OR Rollback Request*Requires 1-2 day length10 votes to win or reject Inactive Staff Policy (ISP) In order to ensure that most, if not all, staff members on The are active participants in the community, The needs to adopt an Inactive Staff Policy. The policy came from the Sims Wiki. Any inactive staff member breaking this policy will be punished accordingly to their actions. The policy is as follows: *A staff member is inactive when they do not make a non-minor (examples of minor edits: fixing spelling, participating in discussions unrelated to Pirates Online or The POTCO Players Wiki , editing their userpage) or staff-related (staff-related tasks, not necessarily tasks only staff members can do) contribution within one (1) month. *Staff members will be given a reminder after one month of inactivity, before their rights are to be revoked. (Current inactive admins will also receive a warning if the policy goes into effect.) *Staff members will be given a reminder after one month of inactivity, then another a week after their first reminder, before their rights are to be revoked. Notices for ISP *Staff Members must be consistently active and not have spotted activity, or they will also be considered inactive.For a History of Notices please see Pirates Online Players Wiki:Inactive Sysop Policy/LogPlease use the following Templates * -for the first Notice * -for 1 week after the first Notice Category:Blog posts